


have the stray stay the night

by sae_what



Series: if home had a name, it'd have yours [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, after almost a year guess who's still clowning and writing content for this ship?, obv adrien loves chat very much, sleepless nights from overthinking about the cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Since his last encounter with Chat Noir, Adrien can’t get his mind off of him. It’s only after he finds Chat Noir napping in the alleyway with a stray cat that Adrien is afflicted with difficult decisions and sleepless nights.Or, Adrien takes home not one, but two cats.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Series: if home had a name, it'd have yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	have the stray stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's starting an Adrichat series? 🤡
> 
> I reference my previous fic, "[he's a little claws-trophic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721262)," here and there, but you don't have to read it for this one to make sense!

The sight was unbearable. It pulled his heartstrings and wretched his stomach like nothing he had ever felt.

How was it possible that his face felt like a sauna when his own breath, clouding his vision, felt so ice cold? How was it possible that his heart raced so quickly when everything around him was so still, so frozen?

Adrien had just grabbed a last bite of the Dupain-Cheng’s classic sweet tarts. He couldn’t get enough of them.

But he had witnessed something sweeter.

“C-Chat... Noir?” he managed, eyeing the kitten that rested upon the other’s arm.

Chat Noir sat against the wall of an alleyway, sound asleep, along with the cat perched upon his arms.

He must have been cold. How long was he here for?

“Chat Noir!” Adrien called louder as he approached closer, kneeling down beside him.

Green eyes fluttered open, and Adrien was met with the dreamiest smile he swore he had ever encountered.

“Hey, pretty boy,” he said teasingly. “What brings you running around the city? Aren’t you supposed to be home?”

Simple retorts like these only came natural to Chat. Adrien hated it. He hated how easy it was for Chat Noir to make him grow so weak.

Adrien, his cheeks still burning, pealed off his jacket and handed it to Chat. “I’ll hold the kitten. You must be cold.”

Without question, Chat Noir gently rested the kitten upon Adrien’s arm and accepted his jacket, slinging it on.

“Smells just like you.”

There was no flirtatiousness in his voice this time around. Only sincerity.

Adrien wouldn’t overlook it though.

Admittedly, ever since Chat Noir had rescued him from the crowd of fans and comforted him during his claustrophobia, Chat has crossed Adrien’s mind more often.

The subtle heroism, the softness and tenderness to his voice when he had tried to calm him. The heat between them...

He returned a smile, ignoring the goosebumps that formed up his arms and his harsh blush. 

The kitten awakened, purring as it huddled itself closer to Adrien for warmth.

“Do we have a name for this kitten?” Adrien asked.

“Not yet,” Chat replied, nuzzling in his jacket. Then he added drastically, “Adrien, you have to bring it over to your place."

Adrien blinked. “Wh-What? I don’t think I can-“

Chat Noir inched closer to him, desperation coating his voice. “Please. I don’t- it doesn’t have a home.”

Frustration trickled into Adrien’s chest. Chat Noir’s close proximity was done with thoughtful intention, wasn’t it? Because if Chat’s begging eyes were to make Adrien’s heart rip right out of his chest, Chat had succeeded.

Adrien softened once he saw the curiously wondrous galaxies in Chat Noir’s eyes, released any annoyances or the thought of how troublesome it would be to keep another roommate. The trouble he’d get into with his father would be something he’d have to deal with though.

Because Chat Noir’s warmth made his head spin, made him think irrationally.

“Okay.” The corners of his lips reflexively tugged into a smile. “Let’s give it a home.”

* * *

Adrien scrolled through his phone, skimming WikiHow’s “How to Take Care of A Cat.”

It wouldn’t be that hard. He already had one to take care of anyway.

“Adrien! Your nameless kitten is on thin ice,” Plagg grumbled. “It keeps stealing my cheese! She just rips them apart and doesn’t even eat them! What kind of sick being would do that?!”

“I know, I’m sorry, Plagg,” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, picking up wrappers and crumbled-up tissue papers off the floor. “But she stays here, until we find her a home.”

Plagg had a knack for making a mess in his room, but unfortunately, so did the cat. After its bursts of energy of knocking down his supplies from his desk and scratching everything that was in sight, the kitten rested peacefully upon the foot of Adrien’s bed.

“How are you so sure that you’ll find it a home?” Plagg asked impatiently. “Chat Noir has no idea what he’s doing. I don’t even think _he_ has a home.”

Adrien whipped his head around to his kwami, eyes darted on him as he knit his eyebrows. “Plagg. I don’t think you should be saying things like that.”

“Look, Adrien. I’m only saying the truth. Why else would he be lounging around in alleyways in the cold and be seen wandering around the city constantly, even after akuma attacks? Does he even have a place to go?”

Adrien opened his mouth in an attempt to utter something, anything. But nothing came.

“I-I’m sorry, Adrien,” Plagg spoke suddenly. “I shouldn’t have said something so insensitive. You’re right, I-“

“No, Plagg. You’re fine,” Adrien assured plainly, stacking his books onto a neat pile on his desk.

The rest of his hours tidying his room were silent.

* * *

Adrien’s eyes locked into the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He envied the cat and Plagg for sleeping so soundly, while his thoughts hammered the inside of his skull.

All he could _feel_ was the heat exchange in that very box he and Chat were trapped in. The heat exchange that occurred again in the alleyway.

All he could _hear_ in his ears was the honey in Chat Noir’s voice. The way he spoke when he was trying to comfort him in the midst of a panic attack. The gruffness in his voice when he had awoken in the alleyway.

All he could _envision_ was his dorky smile, his bright eyes. The galaxies within them, and how Adrien wanted so badly to explore every corner of his universe.

To learn everything about him.

 _Him_. All of him.

Where _did_ Chat Noir stay, anyway? Plagg’s retorts from earlier only flooded Adrien’s mind with disturbance that left him sleepless and sweaty.

Before Adrien’s final attempts to sleep and squeeze his eyes shut, he heard a rhythmic knock from across his room.

A shadow loomed outside his window. Rubbing his eyes to get a clearer view, Adrien’s breathing quickened when he witnessed what- or _who_ \- was outside his window.

Bare feet met the floor as he scurried along to crack open his window.

“Chat... Noir?” Adrien’s lips shivered. Unfortunately, his efforts to push away his insomniac thoughts were in vain; his body failed him as his heart rate accelerated.

“Hey,” Chat Noir simply said. “Just wanted to check on the cat.”

“Th-this late?” Adrien managed to say.

Chat Noir tilted his head, then blinked in realization. “Oh, sorry. This is probably the wrong time... Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow morning-“

“No, no! Please, come inside!” Adrien gestured. His eyes landed on the jacket Chat Noir was wearing as he stepped inside his room.

“Oh, your jacket,” Chat Noir shrugged it off. “Here, thank you for letting me use it.”

“Uh, no, it’s alright! You can keep it.”

A bright gleam shimmered in Chat’s eyes, and Adrien swore the beating of his heart stopped right then and there.

As he shrugged the jacket back on, Chat Noir gave him a wink, a corner of his lips raised into a smirk. “Thanks for the gift, pretty boy. I guess I owe you one.”

“You really don’t owe me anything,” Adrien blushed harshly, sitting back down on his bed quietly as to not wake up the cat.

“He looks so peaceful.” A coat of endearment yet unsettling sorrow shrouded Chat’s voice.

Adrien blurted, “You can stay here for the night if you want.”

Chat raised his brows, playful smile resurfacing his face. Adrien would regret this, wouldn’t he?

“Oh? Why the sudden offer?”

Adrien filed through his thoughts, praying that Chat Noir didn’t take it the wrong way. Fortunately, Chat Noir did not advance, only anticipating a clear answer from Adrien.

He exhaled. “I’m... worried. I don’t know if you have a place to stay but...”

No. This was a _really_ bad idea. If his father found out that Adrien was keeping _two_ stray cats in his room, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Adrien finished his statement with the inquiry that had been eating him up all night: “Do you have a place to stay...?”

He didn’t know if Chat heard him; he uttered his question so quietly, but Chat Noir’s pause indicated that he was searching for the right thing to say.

Chat shook his head with a sad smile, a finger brought up to his lips. “This cat’s got a lot of secrets, Adrien. But trust me when I say that I’ll manage.”

“That doesn’t reassure me at all.”

Resting his hand on Adrien’s, Chat Noir shared his warmth through his touch and his gentle words. “You asking me to stay the night reassured _me_ , if that makes it better. I’d love to stay here. And if it’s okay with you...” He squeezed his hands. “I’d like to visit here more often?”

Adrien’s heart rate accelerated. But he didn’t have to think twice. Reckless as it may be, it didn’t matter. His father could lecture and scold all he wanted, but it would never change the fact that Chat Noir needed him.

“Of course. Yes.” A wide smile soon formed upon his lips. “I’d love for you to stop by more often.”

Chat’s eyes welled, and Adrien couldn’t help but wonder what kind of pain made his eyes flood the way it did. An ocean of mystery, yet the depths of it made Adrien’s chest brim with hope and curious novelty.

The welcoming embrace that enveloped Adrien sent a shock of electricity up his spine. He wrapped his arms around Chat Noir in return, resting his chin upon his firm shoulder.

More warmth escaped Chat’s lips and tickled Adrien’s neck.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg build-up? Chat visiting Adrien more often? You know what this means.
> 
> It means I'll be writing more Adrichat 🐒
> 
> Join the [Adrichat Discord server](https://discord.gg/JvqW4Acdmw) for the chaos and cursed content :)


End file.
